A Night on Cybertron
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Side story to After the Mighty Have Fallen. Solus and Soundwave visit the park late one night for some star gazing and talk. Will they have the nerve to admit their feelings? Probably not but that doesn't mean that cute things can't happen! Soundwave/Solus Prime (Arcee) If you haven't read ATMHF then don't read this until after you've at least part of it! One-shot!


**So this is just a cute little one-shot based on my story After the Mighty Have Fallen. Solus Prime and Soundwave have snuck out to their hiding spot for a cute night. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Solus lay down on the ground where there was a soft incline. She breathed in the fresh Cybertronian air with a smile. The stars shone exceptionally bright that night over the small park. She closed her optics and sighed contentedly. She heard pedes approaching and she sat up and turned to see Soundwave walking next to Ravage. It had surprised her when Ravage decided to maintain cover and continue to work for Soundwave. The mech sat down next to him while Ravage ran off to do whatever.

"Hey Soundwave." Solus greeted warmly. Soundwave removed his visor and smiled at her. They both leaned back and stared at the dark sky while talking. Solus once pointed out a shooting star with a big smile. "I was once told that if you see a shooting star and you make a wish on it, the wish will come true. It's silly I know, but it's comforting in a way. What do you wish for?"

"I…" Soundwave trailed off. He didn't want to tell her just yet about his feelings for her. But now was the best time, because it was his wish to be with her. He needed to come up with a wish and fast or else Solus would get suspicious. "I wish we could just escape everyday life sometimes. There are too many expectations and responsibilities. Really this is my only time to relax."

"I know how you feel. Being a member of the Thirteen can be a pain in the aft sometimes. So many rules and regulations we have to follow. Huh, yeah like that's going to ever happen. Liege Maximo is offline and Megatronus became the Fallen and allied himself with Unicron. My wish is that I don't have to go back to my brothers. I love them and all, but Cybertron has really grown on me." Solus sighed. Soundwave put his servo on hers and shifted so he was facing her. Neither bot noticed Ravage watching from the shadows. He couldn't help but smirk at what he just heard. Solus originally didn't want to be with the Cybertronians and now she doesn't want to leave.

"Isn't that star constellation called Orion?" Soundwave asked as he pointed up at the nighttime sky. Solus chuckled and nodded. They continued to point out different star formations and make up their own for ones they couldn't identify. At some point they ended up laying down side-by-side with Solus' helm on Soundwave's chassis. Ravage smiled at the cute scene. It was so painfully obvious that Solus had fallen hard for Soundwave.

"I never want tonight to end, it just seems so perfect. None of the city lights are obscuring the view of the amazing stars. Every time I look out at them I can't help but wonder what else is out there. Surely we are not the only sentient beings in the universe." Solus sighed. Soundwave hummed in agreement.

"I was once told by my mentor that each star was a fallen Prime, and the dimmest one was the Prime that died but came back. He never told me the full story or even who was the Prime that offlined." Solus couldn't help but chuckle, but his words also sent pain through her spark. She was the Prime that was offlined then brought back.

"There aren't that many Primes, Soundwave. But there was one Prime offlined and brought back. They were offlined by the Requiem Blaster in the servos of their brother, Megatronus." Solus admitted. Soundwave gave her a confused look. It was one of her brothers? "I was the Prime, I'm the one who offlined. I was saved by a medic putting part of my spark into this body."

"Primus…I'm sorry Solus I didn't know." Soundwave said in horror. It must've been extremely painful being shot by her own brother. Solus just shrugged sadly and let the matter drop. Eventually they both fell asleep with Solus' helm still on Soundwave's chassis. Ravage stalked out from his hiding spot and watched the two sleeping forms. They seemed so peaceful and happy together so he allowed them to continue to sleep. Ravage sighed and laid down nearby to get some recharge as well.

"I pray to Primus that you two won't be separated. This is the first time that one of the Thirteen has fallen in love, and boy did you fall hard Solus. Let your relationship be an example for every mech and femme alike, especially for our brothers. But for now, recharge and be happy." Ravage said quietly. He closed his optics and fell into recharge, not expecting the turn of events that were about to happen.

* * *

**Yes it's short :P This was an early Thanksgiving present for you guys! Thanks for being such awesome readers!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


End file.
